Perfect
by nessa3009
Summary: Small one-shot with Blaine and his father fighting. Warning, physical abuse.


**A/N: **I wrote this while listening to the song Perfect by Simple Plan over and over, as I want Blaine to sing this because I think it would be appropriate. Feel free to listen to the song while reading.

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own Glee or have any affiliation to Fox, Ryan Murphy or anyone else directly connected to the Glee franchise.

/~/

Blaine looked up at his father, feeling the biggest lump he'd ever felt in his throat, trying his best to hold back tears. He sat at his kitchen table, alone with his father, his knees at his chin as he clutched his legs close to his body.

"I don't even know you anymore."

"You're a disgrace."

"You're not the son I raised."

Those were the things Blaine's father was saying, among other things, as he paced back and forth in the dining room.

Blaine looked at the table, fighting with everything he had not to let a tear escape his eye and roll down his cheek. He couldn't show that he was weak. He just couldn't.

"First, you tell me that you're gay. Do you know how disgusting that is? That was the worst day of my life, when you told me that."

Blaine felt like someone had just punched his chest, winding him. He felt like his father had just ripped his heart out of his chest and put it through a wood chipper while still attached to his body.

"And now, you have a boyfriend?

_Why can't you just be normal?_"

Blaine clenched his jaw, it was one thing to talk about how he'd disappointed his father, but to bring Kurt into it, the one boy Blaine had ever had a connection with, had ever _loved_, was another.

"What, because I'm not straight makes me like some kind of monster?" Blaine said, almost yelling out of frustration, putting his legs down and leaning forward to lean on the table. His father glared at him, but his expression wasn't one of looking at his son, but one of looking at a boy that he didn't know, didn't care about.

"You're talking back?" His father said, taking a step forward.

"Yeah, because I think its about time you stop talking to me like I'm the worst thing that has ever happened on the face of this earth. You're supposed to be my father. The one person I can look up to and come to for advice."

"Don't speak to me like that, you don't deserve my love. You're an abomination, a disgrace to the Anderson name." He replied, turning his nose up as though Blaine was a bad smell.

"No, maybe you're the abomination! How can you be so mean to your own child, the one you used to play baseball with, the one you rebuilt a car with three summers ago?" He got up from his seat and walked towards his father. Blaine's voice was raising, now yelling, "I'm still that same person! My sexuality shouldn't make a difference, I'm still me!" He said, pointing to himself.

Then there was a clap.

Blaine could feel his left cheek feel red hot and stinging, the realisation that his father had just hit him still registering. His fathers expression was still unchanged, not at all remorseful that he'd just laid a hand on his own flesh and blood.

Blaine stood silent for a minute, looking into his fathers eyes, trying to see if he was going to apologise, to bring him into a hug and say how he'd been wrong, that Blaine was fine the way he was and that he still loved him no matter what and all the hurtful things he'd just said he didn't mean. But there was nothing.

Blaine's father turned around to walk away, and stopped at the doorway when Blaine finally spoke again.

_"I'm sorry I'm not the son you wanted. I'm sorry I couldn't be perfect for you." _

And with that a tear fell down Blaine's cheek, his fathers expression unchanged, as though Blaine meant absolutely nothing to him.

Blaine turned around and grabbed his car keys. He didn't care that he would be cold in just a tank top and track pants, he had to get away. And there was only one person he could think to go to.

He ran out of the front door, stopping before opening his car door to look at the house, to see if his father was coming out the door to stop him, but the door remained closed the way he had left it. Tears were streaming down his face, and he looked into his reflection of the car window and saw a bright red handprint on his cheek, still stinging.

He got in his car and sped down the streets to Kurts house, he didn't care about the speed limit, heck he didn't care if he died.

_He was a disgrace._

He sobbed into the steering wheel as he stopped at a pair of traffic lights, his fathers hurtful words replying in his head and making his sobs louder and his breaths uneven.

As he finally pulled up to Kurts house, his face was doused with tears, his cheek still red hot. He looked in his rearview mirror and thought about how terrible he looked but he didn't care, he just wanted to be in Kurts arms, where he could sob and feel wanted.

He stumbled up to the front door of Kurts house, knocking loudly, hoping that Kurt would answer. And thankfully he did. His eyes widened at the sight of Blaine.

"Blaine, whats wrong?" He asked, panic and worry apparent on all his features. Blaine fell into Kurts chest, feeling Kurts arms wrap around him on his doorstep as he sobbed and tried to tell Kurt what had just occured.

"H-he hit me Kurt, he hit me.. He's never hit me.." Blaine said between hiccups of blubbering.

When Blaine had finished telling him everything, Kurt kissed the top of his head and hugged him tighter, whispering _I love you, I love you so much _in his ear as he broke down in Kurts embrace.

Kurt brought him inside, keeping an arm around him, telling Blaine he can stay for as long as he wanted. Kurt waved at Burt, Carol and Finn as they walked past the lounge room towards Kurt's room, making sure they kept quiet. They walked down into Kurt's room, and sat at the end of Kurts bed. They faced each other, Kurt giving Blaine a weak smile as he wiped a tear from Blaine's cheek, feeling the hotness coming from the handprint that was now fading on his face.

"I-I love you Kurt." Blaine said, trying to smile, looking at Kurt through his tears.

"I love you too Blaine, nothing will ever change that."


End file.
